Theories
A few theories about Gravity Falls. If you have a theory, please add it here! Dipper Theories *Dippers real name has been proven to be 'Mason' which is revealed in Journal 3 where it says he said it to ford after Weirdmaggedon Mabel Theories What secrets do Mabel hold? Its true that Mabel is an average sibling, but what secrets does she REALLY hold? Here's one I've thought up: The theory of magic. Everyone knows Mabel isn't magic, but why does Gideon and the Gnomes want her? This is why I have this idea. Is she magic or something? Is she like a witch or does she use sorcery that they want? I know those are impossible, but anything can happen in Gravity Falls. Also, Mabel is known to get attracted to weird kinds of men. (I know she's crazy, and its weird,) but: * She likes the Merman * Earlier in the series she fell in love with a vampire guy * Why would she like them? Grunkle Stan Theories *In 3'', it says , "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed: I'm being watched. I must hide this book before ''he finds it." I think that "he" is Grunkle Stan! *It's obvious that Stan isn't what he seems. Here are some hints: **In the intro, a page appears, and on it, there is a crytogram that says, "Stan is not what he seems". **In the end of Episode 1, he goes into the machine. **That symbol on his fez probably means something... **The cryptogram in the game "Mystery Shack Mystery" says, "Ever notice Stan's tattoo?" **In "The Inconveniencing" the Smile Dip Puppy is speaking gibberish. When played backwards, it says "MUST DESTRUST GRUNKLE". **If you look on the desk or whatever on the last episode, Stan has a picture of "Dippy" (From the Gobblewonker) and Mable. **In the intro, when they show Dipper, a stone (the same that Mystery Shack sells) has 4 letters. Does it spell STAN???!!! *Grunkle Stan might own 1. * Grunkle Stan is evil and Bill is good * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZn1bIqGM38 Soos Theories *In the game Rumble's Revenge, there is a cryptoggram that reads "the handyman knows more than he's letting on", refering to Soos *isnt it odd how sooze is able to make the spout in the terodactyle episode spew upwards and not burn everyone becuase wouldnt the hole be extremely hot since the surge of water or spouting is caused by extreme heat or pressure also how come they were perfectly fine when they were shot out of a vent extremely high in the air *theory Wendy Theories she isn't what she seems,she said "not like I am evil or something"dose are the things peeps say Insert non-formatted text here Insert formula here-- 23:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC)-- 23:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- ]] *theory *theory Other Characters *Robbie might be a zombie. *The gnomes will most likely return in a future episode. *Maybe Lil' Gideon would use those little replicas of the Pines from the end of "The Hand That Rocks The Mabel" as voodoo dolls. gravity falss is full of secerts